Harry Potter and the New Life
by barryc10
Summary: AU! Harry is transported to Equestria by Princess Luna after wishing for a better life. Will he be able to get that while living with Twilight and her friends? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the New Life**

**A/N: This is my first crossover with Harry Potter and My Little Pony. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if I don't get certain characters personalities right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

It was the middle of the night in #4 Privet Drive and Harry Potter, a 6 year old boy, was in the cupboard under the stairs. He had changed his teacher's hair blue hours ealier and was deeply regretting it as he lay on his bed. Though his uncle never beat him, he was still neglected and malnourished.

'I wish I was somewhere else but here. Anywhere else where I could make friends and find family.' Harry thought before he fell asleep. No one saw it, but just outside the window, a piece of space hovered. The being inside astonished at how the boy was treated.

"How can anyone live like him? I better take him away from here, and fast." The being said. the piece of space glowed before sliding into the house and into the cupboard. it circled around Harry before vanishing, taking the boy with it. No one would remember that a black-haired boy even resided in #4 Privet Drive. As they traversed dimensions, the sleeping boy's body shifted, becoming a black colt with a short horn on his forehead, a lightning bolt-shaped fringe of fur next to it.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Princess Celestia was getting ready for bed as she finished the last of her tasks. Just then, in a burst of magic, a young colt appeared surrounded by a piece of space. Celestia immediately recognized it as Luna.

"Sister, where have you been? Do you know how long you've been gone?" Celestia asked, a slight edge to her voice due to exhaustion. Luna looked down, avoiding her sister's eyes for a second before looking up at her.

"It was important, Sister. I had sensed someone make a wish to find a place for friends and family. I found this young colt in the human world, neglected and practically starved. I had to take him away. It's what you would have done." Luna said. Celestia sighed.

"Maybe, but what about the humans? They will surely notice when one of their own goes missing." Celestia asked. Luna smiled slightly.

"Not if they don't remember him they won't." Luna said. Celestia smiled.

"Then he can stay. But he'll have to learn how to live as a pony, and I think I know just the pony for the job. He can stay in one of the guest rooms for the night, then it's off to Ponyville with him." Celestia said, and Luna nodded. She carried Harry to one of the guest rooms and set him in the bed.

"Good night, young Harry. Tomorrow will be the first day of your new life." Luna said.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I've only seen one instance of Luna in the series so far, and I didn't have much to go on, whereas I always pictured Celestia as being benevolent within reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

Harry woke up the next morning as the sun rose, yawning. He tumbled out of bed and fell flat on his face.

"What the...?" He asked, perplexed. He struggled to his feet and over to the mirror. As he stared into it, he noticed a black unicorn colt staring back where he was supposed to be. He blinked once. Twice. Then he let out a yell. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared this magic with me_

_Big adventure, Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart, faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete, Yeah (My Little Pony)_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville:**

The guard assigned to collect Harry barged in at the yell, wondering what was wrong. That is, of course, until he saw Harry staring at his reflection in shock. The guard cleared his throat. "Young sir, I've come to bring you to the dining hall for breakfast. After that, we'll be heading off to Ponyville and get you settled." He said. Harry was shaken out of his shock by that and turned to look at the guard.

"Ok, thanks." Harry said before he awkwardly walked over to the guard and the two headed for the dining hall. After breakfast was done with, the same guard led Harry over to a chariot. "The Princess wishes for you to be taught magic by her favorite student. You will also have to attend classes at the public school there once the spring semester starts." The guard said as Harry got into the chariot. He waved at the guard as the chariot pulled away and into the air.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, preparations for the Winter Moon Celebration were underway. At the same time, preparations for X Mas were also underway. Rarity was in a rush designing dresses for both parties. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake with the baking of goods. Twilight was also helping when Spike ran up, a letter from Celestia in his claws.

"Twilight!" he shouted as he ran. He stopped in front of Twilight, gasping for breath. Twilight took the letter from spike gently and opened it with her magic as she let him catch his breath. After she read it she closed it and looked at Spike.

"We're getting a new resident, Spike! And Princess Celestia wants me to teach him magic while he attends the local school." She said. Her eyes took on a determined look as she was never one to turn down a request from the Princess. "Hop on, Spike, We're going to meet the new resident." After Spike was on, she galloped off to the library to get it set up for the new arrival.

The Chariot that Harry was in slowly descended and landed at the outskirts of the village an hour later. Harry looked around at all the ponies and slowly got off. He thanked the pegasi and watched them leave before walking into town, head held low. He looked at all the stands being set up and the snow on the ground with a smile.

"I wonder what's going on?" Harry asked to no one in particular. He looked at the fliers on the poles and walked up to one. "Winter... Moon... Kele... Kele... Kelebrateeon? What's a Kelebrateeon?" Harry asked perplexed. Unfortunately, he was heard by one of the fillies who attended the school, who walked up. "Kelebratee-what-now?" She asked. The filly had yellow fur and a bright red mane and tail. a red hairbow was in her mane. She looked at the flier for a second. "Oh! Yah'll must mean celebration. It's like a shindig." The filly, Apple Bloom said. Harry was still confused. "Shin... dig? Who'd want to dig their shins?" He asked, causing Apple Bloom to facehoof. "No, no. A party. To celebrate Princess Luna." She said.

Harry laughed, embarrassed. "Right, but I've never been to a party before. Should be fun." He said. "I'm Harry. What's your name?" Apple Bloom smiled. "Th' name's Apple Bloom. Ah'm th' younger sister to Applejack." Harry chuckled slightly. "Applejack? Isn't that the brandname of a cereal?" He asked with a smile. the orange filly laughed. "Don't let mah sister catch yah talkin' smack 'bout her name. She'll rough yah up for that." Harry nodded. "Well, Ah should go. Gotta meet up with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle for some crusadin'." "Crusading? Isn't that bad?" Harry asked. Apple Bloom laughed. "Yer funny, but no. Not our kind of crusadin'. We're crusadin' fer our Cutie Marks. But ever'thing we've tried hasn't worked." Harry frowned. "Cutie Marks?" The orange filly sighed exasperatedly. "Those marks on the other ponies flanks. Apparently each one is unique to their own special talent." Harry nodded, looking at his own blank flank. "I wonder what mine will be?" Apple Bloom looked up. "Why don't yah join us?"

Harry looked at Apple Bloom. "Join you? Join what?" Harry instantly regretted asking when Apple Bloom answered at the top of her lungs. "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Harry shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears. "Did you have to yell? I'm right here? Now I think I'm going deeahf." Apple Bloom was confused. "Deeahf?" She worked the word around in her head for a little while before a light bulb went off. "Oh, yah'll must mean deaf. Why would yah be going deaf?" He gave Apple Bloom a deadpan expression. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe your obnock... obnock... screaming in my ear could be the culprit?" He said exhasperatedly. The young filly giggled slightly. "Well, come on. Let's go meet Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom took off down the street with Harry struggling to keep up, not having gotten the hang of running in his new form quite yet.

**To be comtinued...**

**A/N: That's another chapter done. I tried to keep Harry in character while also keeping him in the proper age, knowledge wise, hence his struggling with some words, and not knowing the definitions of others. I hope I didn't do too bad. The original script had him meeting the "mane" six, but I decided to scrap that when I thought it would be more prudent that he make a friend his own age, first. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! As a time map, this takes place after FiM Season 2 but disregards FiM Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Hasbro.**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry followed after Applebloom toward Sweet Apple Acres and the Crusader club house. He tried to remember all the buildings he passed, as well. He evaded ponies out for their shopping as he tried to keep up with the quick filly, though he was getting used to running in this form.

They eventually reached the club house and Harry saw an orange pegasus filly and a white unicorn filly waiting for them.

"Hey, Applebloom! What kept you?" The orange one asked.

"Ran into a new face. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, this is, uh..." Applebloom tried to introduce Harry.

"I'm Harry." He introduced himself.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Scootaloo, and the unicorn beside me is Sweetie Belle." The orange pegasus, now known as Scootaloo, said.

"It's nice to meet you." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Harry said. "So, what is it you guys do here?" He asked.

"We plan ways to get our Cutie Marks, of course! They're those pictures you see on the ponies flanks, and they tell you what you're good at. You can only have one super-special talent, though that doesn't stop other ponies from learning to do other stuff." Applebloom explained.

"Right. My sister has three gems as her Cutie Mark, yet she runs a boutique." Sweetie said.

"And Rainbow Dash has a white cloud with a rainbow lightning streak as her Cutie Mark, yet she works as a weather pony." Scootaloo says.

"So you see, while everypony has one talent that defines them, they can still do other jobs. They just have an easier time with a job relating to their Cutie Mark... usually." Applebloom said.

"Hey, was that a slight against my sister, Applebloom Apple?" Sweetie Belle asked, offended.

Harry snickered. "You're full name is Applebloom Apple?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, so what? What's your last name Harry?" Applebloom asked, hoping to get him back.

Harry stopped laughing immediately, knowing they'd find his last name funny. His volume dropped to barely a whisper as he murmered "Potter".

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say your last name was again?" Applebloom needled.

"I said my last name is Potter. Happy?" Harry asked.

Applebloom snickered.

"Now who has the funny name, Harry?" She asked through her laughs.

Harry's eyes flashed as his embarrassment grew. he wished dearly for something to happen that would embarrass her. At that moment, his horn flashed and Applebloom's hair changed color, from red to sea green. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasped, causing Applebloom to stop laughing.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, you're hair's definitely not green now." Sweetie Belle said, causing Scootaloo to facehoof.

"MY HAIR'S GREEN?" Applebloom shrieked, in histerics as Harry stared in horror. He tried very carefully to slip away, but Sweetie Belle spotted him.

"Stop, you!" She shouted. "Do you know how this happened?" She asked.

Harry was silent for a while before speaking. "I was feeling um... embarrassed? And I wished for something to happen to Applebloom because she was laughing at me, and then her hair changed colors." He bowed his head. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend."

Applebloom had slowly calmed down as Harry told his story. "No, Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at your name, but you shouldn't have laughed at mine."

"You are right. I'm sorry, Applebloom. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"I can if you can." She said, pulling him into a hug, causing him to blush. Sweetie Belle gushed, but Scootaloo fake-gagged, ruining the moment.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom yelled.

"What? I don't really like the mushy stuff!" Scootaloo defended herself.

"I think Scootaloo's really a colt who was born a filly." Sweetie stage-whispered.

"I heard that!" Scootaloo shouted, blushing.

"I know, I wanted you to." Sweetie shot back, causing Scootaloo to growl. but Harry had had enough.

"GIRLS!" He shouted. "Is this anyway for two fillies to behave?"

The two looked down. "We're sorry." The two said together. Harry then looked up at the sky and blanched.

"I was supposed to be at the library by now!" He said in panic.

"The Library? We know where that is! we can take you!" Applebloom said. The other two nodded and Scootaloo went to get her scooter and wagon. A little while later, the four were on their way to the library.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This was Chapter 3. Now, Here's the question: Should I up the rating? it's rated T right now. Should I make this an M-rated story? Tell me in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Harry Potter and the New Life. Sorry for the delay. Also, since some of you weren't paying attention, Harry is six years old here and is pretty much self-taught, since I sincerely doubt the Dursleys would teach him how to read. As for barely knowing how to speak, what six year old knows how to pronounce the words Harry was trying? And since I imagine the Dursleys not being averse to swearing in front of him, Vernon mostly, he will show a rather colorful vocabulary. Plus, the rating is going up for safety and possible slightly risque content in future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

**Chapter 4:**

It took half-an-hour for the quartet to reach Ponyville Library and Harry quickly jumped off the wagon after they stopped. His hoof caught on the edge though, and he tripped, tumbling to the ground and kicking up dust. When it settled, Harry was lying on his back with swirly eyes, his tail his only cover.

"Is he okay?" Sweetie Belle asked, worried.

"I don't know. That was a hard fall he took." Scootaloo said.

"Let's check on him to make sure." Applebloom offered. The other two agreed and they all moved to around Harry. "Well, he's not hurt. That's always good."

"Yeah..." Sweetie Belle started to say, but was interrupted by Harry's groan and the shifting of his tail, which Scootaloo noticed.

"Hey, what's this?" Scootaloo asked, pointing to what Harry's tail previously covered. Applebloom moved to get a closer look.

"That? That's his... um... now what did mah big sister call it? Begins with a P, Ah think." Applebloom said.

"Oh, oh! I know! I found out about it in an encyclopedia." She leaned in and whispered exactly what it was to Scootaloo.

"It's his WHAT?!" The orange pegasus exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed. "Then why are we staring at it?!" She had a deep blush as Harry woke up to her screaming.

"Keep it down, Scootaloo." Harry chided. "And why are you blushing?"

Scootaloo turned away and just pointed. "That's why."

Harry looked down and blushed as well. "Oh. Sorry you had to see that." He got back onto his hooves and started walking to the library. As he approaches the door, it swings open and smacks him in the face, knocking him down.

"Dammit!" This little outburst elicited gasps from the little fillies and the pony at the door.

"Young colt, I think you need to have your mouth washed out." His eyes widened as the mare pulled him inside with her magic. She looked at the three fillies. "I'd advise forgetting what you heard."

"Oh, it's alright. I hear worse from my sister Applejack, especially when she has a particularly tough harvest." Applebloom says. "Granny Smith even allows swearing in extenuating circumstances, even from me."

The purple mare nods in acknowledgement. "Well, I still need to clean this one's mouth. And the same will befall you if you swear in the library. I'm sure Granny Smith and Rarity would agree." With that, she entered the Library and closed the door.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That's Chapter 4. Please read and review. I'm sorry it was short, but it was mainly filler. As for Applebloom knowing about the male anatomy, she lives on the farm and has possibly seen something similar from the farm animals. Applejack, being the Element of Honesty, would no doubt have, at first, unsuccessfully tried to dodge the questions before giving in and explaining.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the New Life. I'm diverging a bit here. In this chapter, Luna will be confronting the wizards over Harry's previous living conditions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

**Chapter 5:**

Princess Luna approached the gates of the largest castle in scotland, having gotten its location from a wand-carrier. She pushed the gates open and walked up the path, her talk with Celestia coming to her mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Sister, the state of little Harry's living conditions before I brought him over was appalling. I intend to find out why he was even living with those deplorable humans." Luna exclaimed._

_Celestia looked over at Luna. "I know you're furious. I am, too. but that's no reason to go off half-cocked. Stay for a few days and plan out what you will say. be respectful too. Once you have everything ready, then have a safe journey."_

_Flashback end._

Luna had done what Celestia asked and smiled softly as she approached the front doors. She knocked three times and waited until the door was opened. Behind it was an old man carrying a broom.

"What do you want? We don't normally allow visitors." he said grumpily.

"I'm here to see a Professor Dumbledore." Luna said.

The man scowled. "Everyone wants to see Dumbledore. He's a very busy man. But I guess you can come in." He opened the door more and Luna walked in. "By the way, I never got your name."

Luna smiled. "My apologies. I am Luna. Mistress of the Night."

"You're not a vampire, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm no vampire." She reassured him. "Where can I find Dumbledore."

The man sighed. "Take a left in front of the great double doors at the end of this hall and climb the stairs until you reach the seventh floor. Take a left at the top and look for a phoenix statue. A password wasn't set yet, so just request access and you should be taken to his study." Luna thanked the man and headed off to follow his directions Upon reaching the statue she followed what he said and watched the statue come to life, the stairs spinning upwards. She got on them and rode them up.

Upon reaching the top, she stepped off and knocked on the door. She entered upon being given permission.

"Ah, to what do I owe the visit, Guardian of the Moon?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know of me?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I also know you stole Harry Potter from his place of residence a few days ago. Where did you take him?"

"I took him to my world, where he will be shown love. He will be allowed to return to this world to come to Hogwarts, if he should choose to." Luna explained.

"And what of the blood wards over #4 Privet Drive?" Dumbledore asked. "If he no longer calls that place home, they will fail and expose his only remaining family to danger."

"While it is true those wards protect him from outside threats, they don't protect him from threats inside the home." Luna said.

Dumbledore smiled. "You're wrong, my dear. The blood wards, so long as they are active, protect the family from all threats. Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin cannot harm him inside the wards. The most they can do is talk down to him or ignore him. Plus, the wards are keyed to Miss Petunia Dursley, so as long as he isn't hurt under her watch, the wards will remain strong over the house."

Luna nodded in thought. "I see. Very well then. For two weeks every year, Harry Potter will go back to his relatives to recharge the wards. That is agreeable, right?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is, Mistress Luna. I'm glad we had this talk." They shook hands and Luna departed.

"Well, at least I know Harry can't come to any physical harm at his relatives house. And I'm sure having a friend to stay with him will make it more bearable." Luna said to herself as she turned into a cloud of stars and vanished from Earth once more.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That's chapter 5. I'm sure you're wondering about some things, so if you send me reviews or PMs, I'll be glad to answer your questions. Please send signed reviews, though, so I can reply privately.**


End file.
